Zachary
Background General=Prior to being recruited by Baxter Quint as a business partner, Zachary worked with a small band of ruffians who made a living by stealing items and selling them on Steckenburg's black market. While some did it as a form of retributive justice, and others for personal gain and the thrill of delinquency, Zach participated out of simple necessity. Being fairly less temperamental than others members of his group and more conscious of staying under the radar, he gained respect for his proficiency, but would sometimes cause grief by steering the group away from targets he didn't feel comfortable with. After being involved in the poorly-executed heist of a Quint estate, Zach is implied in the crime after Baxter is tasked with investigating and manages to track him down. Bax happens to witness Zach's monster-taming abilities and is struck with entrepreneurial inspiration. Instead of turning Zachary in to the authorities, he offers to sweep the ordeal under the rug in exchange for Zach's cooperation in a new business venture. Zach finds himself unable to refuse, and begins work on what would become the prolific Isles & Quint enterprise. |-| Alpha-Archaic= Zachary Isles was born into the dragon royalty whose kingdom inhabited the islands of southeastern Ludus. Not too far into his life, Zach and the rest of the dragons were faced with the infamous invasion by the Zeronius clan of Negatives, which devastated parts of the planet and killed off the vast majority of the dragons, including Zach's father. Soon after the cataclysm, Zach is confronted by Mainyu, who directs him to a time warp which would transport him into the future. Zachary arrives on Ludus several hundred years in the future, quite dazed and bewildered. He soon runs into Jast, and the two soon come to acquaintance in their shared knowledge of how to domesticate Ludusian monsters. Jast helps Zach become more knowledgeable about how his world has changed over the past several hundred years, and the two pioneer an organization that specializes in taming monsters, which begins to grow exponentially over the next bit of time. This eventually leads them into an array of various adventures and other mischief. Appearance Zachary is dragonkin, although on the small side of their kind's typical size, appearing more like an exotic giant lizard. His skin (scales?) is of a dark grey color, with a blueish purple tinge that can become more or less prominent depending on lighting. Zach has medium-length black hair, which is styled in a sort of swept/pompadour-hybrid fashion. His personal dress style consists mostly of casual streetwear, with his most "signature" look sporting a plain t-shirt, dark denim pants, and a light jacket. Personality Zachary is a bit of a recluse, having spent most of his time in the drainage infrastructure below the main streets of Steckenburg, remaining mostly unseen from the teeming population above, emerging only occasionally to scrounge for food or other objects of interest. Having been so detached from gridmask society, Zach is slow to trust those outside his immediate social circle, and tends to avoid confrontation. Zachary is protective of the Ludusian monsters he befriends and takes care of, seeing them as a kind of makeshift family, bonded by the pressure of being misunderstood and seen as a threat by the outside world. Attributes and Equipment Traits *Dragonkin Physiology: **Aquatic Affinity - High comfort and maneuverability in aquatic environments. **Wall Clinger - Can temporarily scale and cling to steep surfaces. **Cold-Blooded - Increased vulnerability to extreme temperatures. Abilities *Short Blade Combat - Most effective in combat when using weapons such as knives, daggers, shortswords and other small blades. *Stealth - Increased effectiveness at remaining hidden from view and performing actions in secret. *Pacification Song - Soothes Ludusian monsters into a state that makes them more receptive and docile. Can also make others exposed to it drowsy. Inventory *Combknife - Handheld hair styling accessory that doubles as a switchblade. Appendix Appearances : ��: The Kuipter Files: Finale, Trix: Adventures of a UFO, Trix 2: The War, Dr. Sand: Twisted Fates, Corruption, Absolutely Nothing, Wrapping Things Up, The Battle for a Universe: The Lost Relics, Trix 3: The Story You Never Expected, Wrapping Things Up: Epilogue, The Dark Emissary: Uprising, Wrapping Things Up 2 : B: 'The First Week, Welcome to Isles & Quint (mentioned) : '''N: 'The Planet's Shadow: Historical Tales of Ludus : '''Σ: SFANB: A Collaborative Adventure, Problem Spoof : Θ: 'Taco Wrapping Things Up, Rejected Conclusion to Wrapping Things Up: Epilogue, Trix 4: The Poison Tale of Gryx : 'Φ: Moving Zoshi's Castle: Challenge Accepted, Chanukwanzaa Caroling - A Fan-Ball Story (mentioned), Realm of the Script Kiddie, Muerteween Eve - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story, Muerteween Eve 2 - Yet Another Fan-Ball Story Again, The Vices of Chanukwanzaa - A Tale of Fan-Ball Legend, Desert Disaster; Birthday Boogaloo, Muerteween the Fourth (as Zoshamuel) Gallery Zachary Portrait (Iguanalypse).png|A stylized portrait of Zach drawn by Iguanalypse. Category:Characters